The past decade has seen the prevailing of social networking sites that are tremendously changing the way of human interactions. The currency of social media is sharing. With rapid development of social network multimedia platforms, people share massive amount of their status messages on social media. For example, people can post and share personalized articles, photos, audios, videos on a social network multimedia platform, such as Facebook, Twitter, YouTube, WeChat, etc. Users can share different multimedia content to certain audience, such as followers, friends, groups, or publics. However, harnessing powerful social media sharing strategies to build a bigger and more engaged audience for achieving better human interaction experiences can be a challenge.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.